<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baile De Máscaras by IndraSosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939546">Baile De Máscaras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraSosa/pseuds/IndraSosa'>IndraSosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baile de máscaras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Ballads, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Rafael Barba, Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Dance, Inspired by Law &amp; Order: SVU, Lawyers, Mistery, Orgasm, POV Rafael Barba, Police, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex, Whiskey &amp; Scotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndraSosa/pseuds/IndraSosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El nuevo ADA de la unidad de víctimas especiales de Manhattan Rafael Barba está por descubrir el misterio del baile de máscaras, de la mano de una preciosa mujer dueña de un cuerpo de infarto.</p><p>¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Él podrá descubrir la identidad de la enigmática mujer?</p><p>Secuela de esta historia:</p><p>🎟🎫¿No me reconoces?🎫🎟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba &amp; Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baile de máscaras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barba/Oliva</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rafael Pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Barba se miró en el espejo y volvió a anudar la pajarita que colgaba de un lado de su camisa de vestir de su esmoquin. La mueca en su rostro lo decía todo: aquí estaba en otro baile anual de la policía de Nueva York, sin cita y desesperado por regresar a la oficina para terminar el papeleo sobre su transferencia a la UVE de Manhattan, ya estaba esperando por su primer caso con el equipo del cual había escuchado cosas prometedoras. </p><p>Suspiro, enderezándose la máscara negra de crepe en su rostro. La delgada tela se arrugo contra sus mejillas. Le pareció irónico que la máscara ocultara las líneas de su frente, indicativas de un largo día. Si solo la maldita cosa también ocultara sus inconfundibles ojos verdes, entonces al menos podría pasar la noche en incognito y no preocuparse por los concejales y jefes departamentales.</p><p>Se preparo con una respiración profunda y regreso al atestado salón de baile. Inmediatamente pidió un escoses en la barra y se dirigió hacia los pilares cerca del quiosco de música. Tenia la esperanza de que al estar cerca de la banda, nadie se molestaría en entablar una conversación por el alboroto. No es que la banda haya sido tan mala. Su vocalista femenina le irrito los nervios, pero el saxofonista tenia una voz mas decente. Bebió un sorbo de su copa, sintiendo el escozor del whiskey estrellarse contra su estómago vacío.</p><p>Quizás seria una buena idea agarrar uno de los bocadillos que estaban dando vueltas.</p><p>Dio media vuelta para buscar a un camarero con canapés, pero en cambio fue atacado por una mujer de mediana edad y su marido, quien lo alejo de su santuario y le hablo incesantemente sobre los fondos y como iban los buenos US de A. a la basura con los Demócratas a cargo. Rafael tuvo que detenerse de poner los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios irreflexivos que salían de la boca del hombre. Como resultado, termino bebiendo un par de copas más.</p><p>Mientras la gente de la alta sociedad hablaba de un amigo que fue asaltado en Jacksonville, la mirada de Rafael fue atrapada por un curvilíneo cuerpo de una hermosa castaña en la pista de baile. Para su asombro, la cautivadora figura bailaba nada menos que con Ed Tucker, el más "querido" de IAB, según lo que le había dicho Tutuola. Rafael siguió viendo, una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro mientras observaba al agente de IAB mostrar sus dos pies izquierdos. Hizo una mueca internamente, pensando el desperdicio que tenía una compañera de baile tan talentosa con el agente Tucker. Rafael volvió a escuchar a la pareja, asintiendo en los lugares apropiados mientras su mirada se detenía en la hermosa castaña.</p><p>El vestido de coctel azul sin tirantes se aferraba perfectamente a sus curvas, la tela brillaba en la tenue luz. Su cabello a la altura del hombro se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Le molestaba que la tira de seda negra doblada con dos agujeros para los ojos perfectamente recortados ocultara lo suficiente de su cara para que no la reconociera. Por lo que él podía ver, ella era fácilmente la mujer mas guapa de la habitación. Estaba sorprendido de que el detective Tutuola quién Jack le había presentado justo en la mañana, Odafin Tutuola no había hecho un movimiento para llamar la atención de la mujer. De hecho, estaba bastante decepcionado de que nadie pareciera querer rescatar a esa bella mujer de la masacre que Tucker estaba creando con sus pies. Sorprendido por el ultimo pensamiento y preguntándose de donde venia, finalmente se libro de la tediosa pareja.</p><p>Rafael se dirigió inmediatamente al bar y pidió un escoces doble en las rocas. Instintivamente, sus ojos comenzaron a barrer la pista de baile en busca de la pareja que no concuerda. Decepcionado de haberla perdido, los ojos de Rafael se fijaron sobre el equipo de la UVE: Fin como el detective le dijo que podía hablarle, lucia perfectamente natural y elegante en su esmoquin, estaba fastidiando a un joven descendiente de latinos sin piedad por hacer coincidir su esmoquin con calzado informal, mientras otro de aspecto más maduro lo defendía. Una rubia estaba con ellos y una mujer afroamericana igual estaban en una profunda conversación con los abogados Rita y Buchanan.</p><p>Termino el contenido de su vaso y considero irse. Se había quedado y había mostrado su rostro durante el tiempo apropiado para apaciguar al jefe, que estaba seguro de que no estaría demasiado molesto si decidía llamarlo una noche. Volviendo a la barra, solo estaba pidiendo la cuenta cuando la tela azul brillando de un vestido en el otro extremo de la barra curva, llamo su atención. Un súbito cambio lo venció y Rafael Barba se encontró ordenando otro escoces.</p><p>Tal vez fue el alcohol en su sistema lo que le dio coraje para hacer lo que hizo a continuación. Tal vez eran las señales aburridas y educadas de la damisela en apuros las que daba el rehén de Tucker. Tal vez fue el hecho de que esta misteriosa extraña lo había cautivado desde que la vio por primera vez.</p><p>En cualquier caso. Rafael descubrió que sus pies movieron su cuerpo hacia el extremo de la barra y escuchaba cortésmente a Tucker contar historias de sus días en la academia. La mujer lo notó detrás de Tucker y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Tucker deteniéndose para respirar era todo lo que Rafael necesitaba.</p><p>—Perdónanos detective, pero recuerdo que le debía a esta encantadora mujer un baile —Rafael tomo la mano de la mujer, la mujer tomo su mano ligeramente y tiro de ella hacia él.</p><p>Un atónito Ed Tucker apenas tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que en realidad era el nuevo ADA Rafael Barba quien se llevaba a su oyente a la abarrotada pista de baile.</p><p>—Muchas gracias —susurro la atractiva mujer mientras el brazo de Rafael rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba hacia él.</p><p>—De nada —respondió con voz ronca y se irguió en toda su altura.</p><p>La banda comenzó a tocar "Can't take my eyes of you". Comenzaron en vals simple y durante tres minutos y medio ninguno aparto la vista el uno del otro.</p><p>—Lo siento, me olvide de las presentaciones, soy... —la mano de la chica tapo su boca rápidamente para callarlo.</p><p>—Extraño, no se si te das cuenta, pero estamos en un baile de máscaras. El misterio es una parte integral de los bailes de máscaras —dijo ella rápidamente.</p><p>El asintió levemente, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, incapaz de romper su contacto visual con ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo profundamente cada vez mas en los ojos color chocolate que brillaban a través de los agujeros de la tira de seda. Se le ocurrió que su compañera de baile no tenia idea de quien era y estaba agradecido por la rara posibilidad del anonimato.</p><p>—Bailas maravillosamente —susurro ella, acercándose más a él.</p><p>—Gracias, lo tengo en la sangre. Tú no bailas nada mal.</p><p>—Gracias. Infinitas lecciones de baile con mi exnovio.</p><p>—Él se lo pierde... —susurro Barba roncamente. Rafael parpadeo, tratando de calmarse, sin saber por qué se sentía como un joven nervioso de nuevo.</p><p>—Te estas sonrojando —comento ella inclinando su rostro más, acercando sus labios tentadoramente a los suyos.</p><p>Al final de la canción, la atracción entre ellos dos era tangible. Sus cuerpos estaban mas juntos que cuando comenzaron y ambos respiraban mas audiblemente de lo necesario para un baile fácil como el vals. La banda comenzó a tocar "Black Magic Woman" de Santana.</p><p>—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunto ella, con su mano aun en la suya. Rafael se sonrojo y tartamudeo. Estaba completamente desconcertado por su pedido. Ella se inclinó—. Baile de máscaras, ¿recuerdas? —susurro ella.</p><p>Su extraña incapacidad para responder, la hizo tomar las riendas. Los condujo hacia uno de los arcos que conducían desde el cálido y sofocante salón de baile a los balcones mas fríos del Hotel, que daba a la ciudad. Se dirigieron a los oscuros pasillos que conducían desde los balcones iluminados por las luces de las habitaciones del hotel.</p><p>La brisa fresca hizo que Rafael se estremeciera y el sudor de la frente de la belleza en sus brazos se evaporo rápidamente. Instintivamente la acerco a su cuerpo para protegerla del viento. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar quien comenzó a besar a quien primero, en el oscuro corredor, sino que apretaba los labios calientes y momentos después las puntas de los dedos suaves calentaban los huesos de la clavícula y la piel desnuda a su paso. Sus manos de enredaron en su cabello oscuro mientras sus labios besaban los sensibilizados labios de la chica. Las manos de la chica empujaron contra su cabello, haciendo que su cabeza bajara, permitiéndole marcarla con sus dientes. </p><p>Sus labios pronto se encontraron de nuevo. Las cremalleras bajadas con suavidad y los dobladillos levantados pronto provocaron una respiración entrecortada y los amantes suspiraron en la noche.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Rafael Barba se miró en el espejo y volvió a atar la pajarita que colgaba de un lado de la camisa de vestir de su esmoquin. El agua fría que había salpicado en su rostro momentos antes no había hecho nada para deshacerse del rubor que aun manchaba sus mejillas. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro fue un cambio total de su mueca mas temprano en la noche. La sonrisa titubeó brevemente al saber que él nunca sabría quien era la despampanante mujer, que le quitaba el habla con su sola presencia a nada más y nada menos que al nuevo ADA de la UVE de Manhattan El Tiburón de los tribunales, como todos le decían, ella nunca se quito la mascara para hacer juego con los ojos color chocolate en los que se había ahogado. Recordó sus palabras de despedida, en ese tono sexy que sabía que nunca olvidaría.</p><p>—Gracias por descubrir el misterio del baile de máscaras conmigo.</p><p>Y con un beso prolongado sobre sus hinchados labios, se había deslizado en la noche.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Una vez terminadas las formalidades Barba decidió que era momento de emprender la retirada, pero como nunca le había pasado su amigo el detective Fin lo abordo fuera del hotel antes de que pudiera tomar un taxi para llegar a la comodidad de su amplio departamento.</p><p>—Abogado ¿huyendo tan pronto?</p><p>—Podría decir lo mismo de usted detective.</p><p>—Por favor dime Fin —dijo Fin extendiéndole la mano.</p><p>—En ese caso, puedes decirme ADA Barba, es broma dime Rafael.</p><p>—Prefiero decirte Barba, mira ya me iba a mi departamento, ¿gustas pasar a tomar una copa mas para platicar?</p><p>Barba pareció considerarlo un momento— Muy bien, nunca esta de mas tener un aliado en UVE para el primer día de trabajo —dijo mientras se subían al taxi.</p><p>—Perfecto, y no te preocupes hombre todos en la unidad somos tranquilos, somos lo que los demás podrían considerar como una familia —una vez que llegaron al departamento de Fin se pusieron a hablar de cómo eran los demás miembros de la unidad, el ultimo ADA.</p><p>—Así que ¿estás seguro de que puedes permitirte el lujo de tener tu departamento en Park Avenue? ¡Barba! —Rafael todavía estaba aturdido cuando Fin llamó su atención, Rafael volvió a la realidad—. ¿Estas bien, hombre?</p><p>—Si, Fin... estoy bien, bien —los ojos de Rafael permanecieron pegados a la mesa que Fin tenia a un lado del sofá. Fin noto la mirada del ADA.</p><p>—Oh sí, Barba, probablemente no es lo que esperabas de mi tener una foto del escuadron, pero hemos pasado por mucho recientemente —señalo a dos figuras masculinas en la imagen a su lado derecho— el Capitán Craguen mis buenos amigos John Munch y Nick Amaro —señalando de tras de él— mis casi hermanas la detective Amanda Rollins y... la detective Olivia Benson.</p><p>Sintió que la fotografía le quitaba el aliento una vez más cuando reconoció el brillo en los ojos color chocolate, la sonrisa de la castaña de piel bronceada y escucho a Fin confirmar sus sospechas. Oh dios, pensó ¡ella es una detective de la unidad en la que comenzaría a trabajar! Eso explicaba por qué había sido la mejor noche de su vida durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Se pregunto qué pasaría cuando se presentaran formalmente... lo único que podía sentir era anticipación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Olivia Pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El nuevo ADA de la unidad de víctimas especiales de Manhattan Rafael Barba está por descubrir el misterio del baile de máscaras, de la mano de una preciosa mujer dueña de un cuerpo de infarto.</p><p>¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Él podrá descubrir la identidad de la enigmática mujer?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia Benson se encontraba en la pista de baile, con un sujeto que no podría bailar bien, aunque su vida dependiera de ello Ed Tucker. Rezaba porque su amigo Fin casi su hermano la rescatara de tan incómoda situación, pero en el breve escaneo que dio notó que Fin estaba muy divertido molestando a Amaro, su única esperanza era Fin y por lo que Olivia veía él no la recordaba.</p><p>Luego de que la canción por fin terminará Olivia se vio arrastrada hasta la barra, ella no pidió bebida, lo que quería era escapar del tedioso hombre que desde que llegaron a la barra no sabia hablar de otra cosa que no fueran contar historias de sus días en la academia. Ella solo asentía en los momentos indicados y exclamaba con fingido asombro que al parecer el sujeto ni cuenta se daba del nulo interés de Olivia en su monótona conversación.</p><p>Olivia notó detrás de su pésima pareja de baile a un hombre de tes blanca y cabellos castaños, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. En el momento en que el Tucker se detuvo para respirar, ella vio como el misterioso ojiverde se acercaba.</p><p>-Perdónanos detective, pero recuerdo que le debía a esta encantadora mujer un baile -Olivia vio en el ojiverde su oportunidad de librarse del sujeto ligeramente tomo la mano del dueño de tan hermosos ojos y él tiro de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo.</p><p>Olivia noto que su antigua pareja de baile aun no procesaba la información de lo dicho por el ojiverde, ella siguió al misterioso hombre a la abarrotada pista de baile.</p><p>-Muchas gracias -susurro Olivia mientras sentía como el brazo del ojiverde rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba más hacia él.</p><p>-De nada -respondió con voz ronca mientras se erguía en toda su altura. Olivia noto que de haber llevado tacones esa noche ella seria mas alta que él.</p><p>La banda comenzó a tocar "Can't take my eyes of you". Comenzaron en vals simple y durante tres minutos y medio ninguno aparto la vista el uno del otro.</p><p>-Lo siento, me olvide de las presentaciones, soy... </p><p>Olivia alzo inmediatamente la mano para tapo su boca rápidamente para callarlo- Extraño, no sé si te das cuenta, pero estamos en un baile de máscaras. El misterio es una parte integral de los bailes de disfraces -dijo ella rápidamente.</p><p>Él asintió levemente, Olivia era incapaz de romper su contacto visual con él. Se descubrió de que estaba cayendo cada vez más ante el encanto de los preciosos ojos verdes que su misterioso hombre tenía, unos ojos que brillaban a través de los agujeros de la máscara que llevaba.</p><p>-Bailas maravillosamente -susurro Olivia, acercándose más a él.</p><p>-Gracias, lo tengo en la sangre. Tu no bailas nada mal -dijo él devolviéndole el alago. En comparación con Tucker, el misterioso ojiverde si se sabia mover en una pista de baile, Olivia no era tonta sabía que el ojiverde era latino ningún hombre que ella conocía se sabía desenvolver con tal gracilidad en una pista de baile más aparte de su compañero Nick quien era descendiente de latinos, por algo era Olivia Benson una de las mejores detectives de la UVE de Manhattan. Olivia sentía una impresionante atracción hacia este misterioso hombre.</p><p>-Gracias. Infinitas lecciones de baile con mi exnovio -dijo Olivia, a lo que el ojiverde atino a responderle.</p><p>-Él se lo pierde... -susurro roncamente el ojiverde. Olivia vio como él parpadeo y noto que se estaba sonrojando.</p><p>-Te estas sonrojando -comento ella inclinando su rostro más, acercando sus labios tentadoramente a los suyos.</p><p>Al final de la canción, la atracción entre ellos dos era tangible. Sus cuerpos estaban más juntos que cuando comenzaron y ambos respiraban más audiblemente de lo necesario para un baile fácil como el vals. La banda comenzó a tocar "Black Magic Woman" de Santana.</p><p>-¿Quieres salir de aquí? -pregunto Olivia tímidamente, con su mano aun en la del castaño. Él se sonrojo aún más y tartamudeo. Estaba completamente desconcertado por su pedido. Olivia se inclinó-. Baile de máscaras, ¿recuerdas? -susurro ella.</p><p>Su incapacidad para responder, la hizo tomar las riendas. Olivia los condujo hacia uno de los arcos que conducían desde el cálido y sofocante salón de baile a los balcones más fríos del Hotel, que daba a la ciudad. Se dirigieron a los oscuros pasillos que conducían desde los balcones iluminados por las luces de las habitaciones del hotel.</p><p>La brisa fresca hizo que ambos se estremecieran y el sudor de Olivia en su frente y cuerpo se evaporo rápidamente. Olivia sintió como él la acercaba a su cuerpo para protegerla del viento. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar quien comenzó a besar a quien primero, en el oscuro corredor, sino que apretaba los labios calientes y momentos después las puntas de los dedos suaves calentaban los huesos de la clavícula y la piel desnuda a su paso. Las manos de ella enredaron se en su cabello oscuro, mientras los labios de él besaban los sensibilizados labios de Olivia. </p><p>Las manos de Olivia empujaron contra los cabellos castaños, forzando que él bajara permitiéndole marcarla con sus dientes. Sus labios pronto se encontraron de nuevo. Las cremalleras bajadas con suavidad y los dobladillos levantados pronto provocaron una respiración entrecortada y los amantes suspiraron en la noche.</p><p>Olivia se miró en el espejo del baño y se arregló el cabello. El agua fría que había salpicado en su rostro momentos antes no había hecho nada para deshacerse del rubor que aun manchaba sus mejillas, se retoco el maquillaje. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro fue un cambio total de su mueca más temprano en la noche, por culpa de su incompetente pareja de baile, Tucker. La sonrisa titubeó brevemente al saber que nunca sabría quién era el ojiverde, él nunca se quitó la máscara para hacer juego con los emblemáticos ojos color verde esmeralda en los que se había ahogado y cuando se pensaba presentar ella no se lo permitió. Olivia recordó sus palabras de despedida.</p><p>-Gracias por descubrir el misterio del baile de máscaras conmigo.</p><p>Y con un beso prolongado sobre sus hinchados labios, se había deslizado en la noche.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>